Card-Jitsu Party 2013
The Card-Jitsu Party 2013 (also known as the Celebration of Snow) is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will begin on May 23, 2013, and go on until June 6, 2013. It was revealed at the Club Penguin Summit. It will be the second Card-Jitsu Party, after the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 and a break in 2012. It is also the first Card-Jitsu Party to be held in May. Card-Jitsu Snow will be officially launched at this party. Sensei will be waddling around during the party and during late pre-party. Storyline A snowstorm began in the Dojo areas on May 9, 2013. Sensei left on a journey to find the truth behind the storm, and he only left a written note behind. The elements are out of balance. It is time for me to face the truth behind the storm. The Fire and Water Dojos are open to all. I need every one of you to prepare. Soon, you will understand. One single snowflake may be quiet. But many become a powerful force. Later, Sensei returns, but no penguin can rest yet. An avalanche occurs on a mountain, and with it, the evil Snowman army appears, lead by Scrap, Sly, and Tank, ready for battle and seeking revenge on Sensei and his ninjas. Trivia *It is replacing the Medieval Party in May, which disappoints many Penguins. *If you look closely at the sneak peaks, you can see what looks like a folding newspaper. This could be a Scavenger Hunt. *If you look closely at one of the sneak peeks, you can see that the Everyday Phoning Facility is finished reconstructing. This could mean the EPF will be fully reconstructed in May. *It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine, and on the What's New Blog, that Card-Jitsu Fire and Water will be opened permanently to all players. This is the second time that Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water are opened to non-members. The first time was in the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. *This is the first Card-Jitsu event to take place in the month of May, other Card-Jitsu events took place in November. *Card-Jitsu Snow will be open to everybody, as confirmed on the What's New Blog by Polo Field. *The second time an avalanche occurs. The first time was in one of the PSA Secret Missions, Avalanche Rescue. *Scrap, Sly, and Tank will have a major story role at this party. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Snow_Dojo.png|The Snow Dojo. File:Snow_Mountain.png|The Ski Hill. File:Ski_Snow.png|The Ski Village. (Notice the EPF) Snow Sensei sneak peak.png|An image Spike Hike posted on Twitter. BI9WCQXCIAAjMrQ.jpg|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. (Notice there's something on the mountain) Celebration of Snow Dojo Construction Sneak Peak.jpg|A sneak peak of the Dojo SenseiDrawingCardJitsuParty2013.jpg|A sneak peak by Ninja on the What's New Blog Rooms Pre-Party Dojo Courtyard May 2013.png|Dojo Courtyard Hideout snow.png|Ninja Hideout Logoff Screens Snow Logoff.jpg|The first logoff screen advertising the party Homepages Celebration_of_Snow_Homepage_screen.png|The first homepage advertising the party Videos SWF Pre-Party *Pre-Party Ninja Hideout *Pre-Party Dojo Courtyard See also *Card-Jitsu Snow *Sensei *Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Parties Category:Sensei Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Snow Category:Snowman Villains Category:Ninja Category:Events